powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Comic 9
IDW Comic Issue #9 is a comic produced by IDW Comics for The Powerpuff Girls. This comic, like others from IDW Comics, is licensed by Cartoon Network. The cover, art and story were made by Troy Little. Characters Present Bubbles Blossom Buttercup Boomer Butch Brick Boogieman Dexter(cameo) Deedee(cameo) Professor Utonium Robbin Snyder (cameo) Princess Morbuckscameo) Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls are struck by Boy Band Fever and were invited to see a concert of a band called 3D. But disaster strikes when the Rowdyruff Boys and the Boogie Man interrupt the concert to have their own style of music played: punk rock and disco, respectively. As the battle of music rages on, one of them, the Boogie Man, has the upper hand when unleashing his ultimate weapon that will change the fate of music forever... Plot Following the last comic in which the Powderpuff girl defeated an army of giant monsters IDW’s Powerpuff girls #9 begins with a somewhat toned down conflict. The Powerpuff girls are divided over who the best bandmember is in a boy band they have grown obsessed with. This band is known as the Three D’s, presumably because all three members are named David. Before very long we witness professor Utonium take them to a concert in which the 3D’s are set to perform. The girls are embarrassed by his enthusiasm and contrive to send him away for a bit. They ask him to retrieve some drinks. We get get quick cameos from Dexter and Deedee, and then we witness the show end almost as soon as it began.The Rowdyruff boys appear and Boomer launches the 3D’s from the stage. The girls rush in and catch the band members preventing them from taking a nasty fall, they then overcome by their admiration for the singers begin chatting up a storm and lose track of their surroundings. The professor confronts them when the Rowdyruff Boys musical performance causes fights to break out amongst the audience. Consequently a short scuffle breaks out between the Powderpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys during which the boys instruments are all apparently broken. However, be things can escalate any further The Boogieman arrives. Brick immediately assumes that he is there to promote the Rowdy Ruf’s music howeve this idea is quickly disproved. The Boogieman announces his intentions to turn take the concert for himself, in which he will only play disco. Next he insults both teams of supers andboth groups voice their disapproval which he takes as a challenge. The comic ends on a cliffhanger: with The Boogieman announcing ‘’I’ll show you how alive disco can be’’. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.22.45 PM.png|The Powerpuff Girls swoon over david.|link=IDW comic 9 Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 8.14.39 PM.png|cameo Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.23.58 PM.png|Buttercup Fangirls out Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.26.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.26.40 PM.png|E. Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.27.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.30.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 8.18.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.53.13 PM.png|Boogie Man Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 2.54.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-04 at 8.25.43 PM.png|At least boomer is excited. Category:Comics Category:IDW Comics Category:Books Category:Specials Category:Books focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys